Hoshitani's reunion
by cute writer
Summary: Team Otori is on mission. But why is Hoshitani so cheerful? Why does he know where the school is? They just received the mission that morning, what is going on?


Team Otori, or now known as ex-team Otori, are regular musical students in Ayanagi Gakuen. As they're member of musical department, sometimes they're sent to other places to help. Now they had to help Fujimori Gakuen's festival as their out school assignment.

Ex-team Otori now sat on the bus to Fujimori Gakuen. Hoshitani seems to be humming happily on his seat. While it's not odd, he looks like too happy and looks forward to their assignment. Nayuki about to ask him, when suddenly Hoshitani press the stop bell.

"Hoshitani-kun?"

"We're here." Hoshitani happily stand and walk away. The others just look at each other confused, how could he know where to stop? They just received the assignment this morning, so they had to tell the driver to let them know where to take off.

When they're at the school door, they heard some yelling and running steps.

"Please stop running, Mikoto-san."

"NOOO. Stop chasing me."

"Are? Is it part of event?"

One of chasing students stops after notice their presence. "Who are you?"

"We're from Ayanagi Gakuen. We're requested to help the festival."

"Ah. Welcome to Fujimori Gakuen. Sorry about the ruckus."

"What happen? Event?"

"Hai. But one of our princesses is running from the job, though may be he's doing his job?"

"Eh?"

"Ah, sorry. Let me take you to our president."

"Not to the headmaster?"

"Ah, the headmaster let our president council to handle the festival."

"Who is the president?" Hoshitani ask cheerfully. The others just following the guide in silence.

"It's Aris" their guide's answer is interrupted by a shout of surprise.

"Yuta-kun." A handsome young man is running towards them.

"Sakamoto-sama?" their guide and Hoshitani ask in confusion or surprise.

The man identified as Sakamoto-sama, run to hug Hoshitani who dodge expertly while still smiling. "Long time no see, Sakamoto-sama."

"Your friend, Hoshitani-kun?"

"Emm. This is"

"Ara, long time no see, Hoshitani-senpai."

"Arisada, long time no see."

"Hoshitani-kun, you know them?"

"Some of them. This is my year mate, Sakamoto Harumi. My Junior, Arisada Shuya. The others I don't know, but I'm Fujimori graduate."

"Senpai, what are you doing here today?"

"We're on school assignment." On their confused face, he adds "Ayanagi Gakuen? Ring a bell, Arisada? You're the president, don't you?"

"Ah. Minna-san, welcome to Fujimori Gakuen." Arisada give the team his princess smile.

"Emmm." The ex-team Otori minus Hoshitani, who just smile quite brilliantly, could just nod in awkward greeting.

"Arisada-kaicho?" a new voice asks timidly

"Akira, Yuta-kun is mean."

"Ah, the fabled Akira. Nice to meet you." Hoshitani offer a hand to the new comer.

"Nice to meet you?" Akira shakes his hand.

"Hey, yabosuke. We're not here to have your reunion."

"Ahahaha. Sorry, Tengenji. So, Arisada, what do we have to do?"

"They" pointing to Tengenji and co "I still don't have a clue. But you, senpai" putting his hand on Hoshitani's shoulder "we have lots to do."

"Eh?" Hoshitani had a bad feeling. Arisada just smile and snap his fingers once. Suddenly, Hoshitani is taken away by two students whom suddenly appear.

"Hoshitani-kun." The Ayanagi team is alarmed while the Fujimori students just stand there confused and pity their senior tangled in Arisada's scheme.

20 minutes later, a beautiful girl wearing long skirt and laced shirt is escorted to the council room where the others discussing what will they do.

"A…ri…sa…da…." Hoshitani's voice said sweetly from the girl.

"Ara… Senpai, you still suit to be a princess."

"Really? Because Masayuki is kind enough to explain to me the situation." Now identified Hoshitani says still smile sweetly, ignoring his shocked team mate "You want to earn extra money for extra budged without tax right?" Arisada just nod warily "Then, let me help you. I don't have experience as council member, or president council like Arisada-kun. But this little me know how to motivate the student. So please let me help you. Masayuki, Takahiro, dojo." Said student take the confused Arisada away from the room.

"Hoshitani-kun?" Nayuki ask warily when he stare at them for few minutes while thinking hard

"Has he assigned you any job?"

"Just security and performance as farewell this evening." Kuga answer.

"Then let do this. You will help me in the new task." Hoshitani said still smiling.

"Yuta-kun?"

"Hai, Sakamoto-sama?"

"Do you need my help? No one come to take my stamp, even though I give it freely. Though many enter the room and exit after apologize. It's frustrating."

"Really? May be now they will ask for you stamp. No, I'll make sure of it."

"Really? How?" Harumi ask with hopeful gaze. The others also want to know.

"It's a secret for now. But you'll know later. Now I'll have to prepare. Come on guys"

About an hour later, the school intercom has an announcement from an unknown voice for first year student and familiar voice for the rest.

"Minna-san" the voice said cheerfully like the princesses but still hold some authority like a royalty "This is an ex-princess talking" the student whispering but silent to hear the announcement "You must be curious who I am, right? Don't worry, you'll know after this. We have an optional task for today's event as I am an alumnus and tasked to help today's internal event."

"Alumnus?"

"Sakamoto-sama?"

"But, to play the optional task you have to fulfill the requirement" many thought to dismiss the task "Before you dismiss the optional task" many thought that their though is read by the person "I will give you the requirement before clue who I am. As if you lot still haven't change, you'll run after knowing who I am and don't hear anything else" many bristle at the accusation "The requirement is simple and may be some of you have gathered it. To play the optional task, you ought to have full stamp of 3 council members or full kiss mark of 3 princesses or stamp from our Sakamoto Harumi-sama that will be accompanied by our esteemed enka hime whom you know as Arisada Shuya. Now the clue who am I? I am an alumnus, an ex princess, a year full time hime, two years part time hime " many the third years had feeling who is mentioned and fire is ignited in their eyes "last… I had almost run us out of Tokyo." Now the third and second years students are exited leaving the clueless first year confuse " For you who want to play the optional task, I'll wait in the gym. Remember, only if you have the requirement that you'll allowed to enter to play." Many want to run to the gym when the voice said once again "Ah, before I forget. As Sakamoto-sama is sad because many of you ignore him, every 5 students without his stamp have to be accompanied by 2 students with Sakamoto-sama's stamp to play the task. But if you have his stamp you don't have to wait for the others. Good luck."

The second and third year students, who had fulfilled the requirement, had run to the gym to confirm the identity of the mysterious alumnus. In front of the gym door, stand 5 people but their eyes are focused at the middle one. It's the queen. The one who take the school to golden time, the legendary princess that went solo for his first year and called to work from time to time in his second and third year. Every time he says something, it's like the words from the gods. They'll do anything to fulfill his requests. After all, it's always has their best interest in mind.

When he's still a student, their school has the highest number of national championship. Sometimes they're the winner, other times they're the runner up. But they'll always in the top 5 as he'll only appear at the national championship. 'We'll have to let the new princesses do their job, so they can teach the new princesses.' Is his reason and he'll appear with them on the national championship only, as he also has his own schedule and things to do.

They hold the running champion title for the 2 years he runs for the school. Their queen is running with them and wants to win, so the members of the club are determined to win for him. Every time they win, they'll let him hold the trophy and his smile is so brilliant that they're sent to heaven.

So now they're determined to at least have a picture taken with him, which is the price after they completed the running course set in the gym within 10 minutes. Many had braved Sakamoto-sama's brightness for his stamp, Arisada in his princess dress who sit with him just charge them some money for second attempt or more of entering the room. As most of them need 3-5 attempts to earn the stamp, they donate quite a lot of money.

In the end of the day, half of the student have personal picture with the queen. The school earns lots of money through donation. Many people content and only few is disappoint that they failed the optional task. Now they're determined to exercise more.

"Hoshitani-kun, your middle school is weird." Kuga said on their way home to Ayanagi.

"A little. But at least it's fun right?"

The rest of the team just sigh and decided to let it be. It's better to flow with the flow. Better yet forget what had just happened. Some things are better forgotten or keep secret.


End file.
